My Demon Tutor
by Uchiha B
Summary: There was only one thing more annoying than Houjo and that was her new tutor. Damn foxes and their seductive ways! IY/YYH, Kurama x Kagome
1. A Hired Tutor?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"What?"

Nodoka glanced up, smiling pleasantly even though Kagome was giving her a rather impressive frown, "You were accepted into high school, but only on the condition that your grades and attendance improve." She stated.

"But a tutor?" Kagome asked, not liking the idea at all, "Knowing my luck, it will be Houjo." She grumbled, but Nodoka shook her head with an amused smile.

"He is one of the top students in Japan," Nodoka looked excited and it only made Kagome worry all that much more, "And I heard that he is gentleman," She winked at her daughter, "And single."

_'Why does that disturb me more than the demons I faced in the past?' _Kagome thought, forcing herself to smile and nod, though it was obvious she wasn't as fond as the plan as her mother.

Nodoka's face softened, "I know you miss them, but you still need to adjust to the present and attempt to do your best."

"I know, Kaa-san," Kagome sighed, "It's just... hard for me, I guess." She laid her head on the table, her depression coming out loud and clear.

Both women jumped when they heard a knock at the door and Kagome looked at her mother in a panic, "You mean he was coming _today_?"

"Sorry dear, I just didn't want you to skip if I told you earlier," Nodoka threw her an apologetic glance, getting up to move to the door, "I'm quite sure you will enjoy Minamino-kun's company." And with that, she disappeared behind the corner.

_'I don't think so,' _Kagome thought stubbornly, rubbing her temple to try to ward off the oncoming headache, though it didn't work and only seemed to make it worse, _'I can't believe that Kaa-san–!?' _She immediately sat up, her eyes widening when her senses shocked her.

Why was she sensing youki?


	2. The Tutor's Intentions?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'She hired a demon?!'_

Kagome bit her lip, fidgeting quite noticeably while her mother greeted her so-called new tutor at the door. She let out a breath, trying to calm herself down so she could think a little more clearly.

The miko let her senses expand, slowly opening her eyes in slight confusion, _'It's so faint,' _She thought with furrowed brows, _'It's faint, but it's definitely there.' _

But it was too faint to come from a half-demon, _'So, what is it?' _She knew it was very unlikely to be a human with demon ancestry since most hanyou were sterile, _'This is just my luck.'_

She could hear her mother greeting her tutor warmly and couldn't help but to feel a bit anxious. What if it was a demon who had found a way to hide its youki from her somehow? What if it came to attack them under the false pretence of being her tutor? What if it was after the Shikon?

"I'm too paranoid," Kagome said under her breath, sitting up a little straighter when she heard the door shut and the two pairs of feet shuffling closer, _'Just act nice and see what this 'tutor' is up to.'_

Nodoka rounded the corner and Kagome was certainly surprised at the appearance the tutor possessed, "Minamino-kun, this is my daughter, Kagome." She introduced with a smile.

Kagome opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but found herself too transfixed by his bright green eyes that painfully reminded her of–

"Shippou-chan?" She asked in a quiet murmur, feeling both nostalgia and happiness at the same time. Luckily, her voice was quiet enough that her mother didn't hear her.

Those green eyes barely narrowed, but narrowed nonetheless, "It's nice to meet you, Kagome-san. I'm Minamino Shuuichi," He bowed politely, "I'll be honoured to be your tutor if you would let me."

It wasn't only his green eyes, but the youki that emanated from his very person that had her shaking in her spot.

He was a kitsune.


	3. Fox Link?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

May be my last update for a while, reason in profile

* * *

_'Kitsune.'_

Of all the demons that her new tutor could be, it just had to be a damn kitsune! Of course she didn't hate foxes or anything of the like, it was just that she was well aware of their sexual tendencies and exploits.

She really didn't want to deal with that.

"Just call me Kagome, no 'san'," She sighed before putting on a slightly fake smile that probably could easily been seen through, "It's nice to meet, Shuuichi-san."

"You don't need formalities for me either," Shuuichi said, gesturing for her to sit down beside him, "Is there a particular subject you need help in?" He asked.

"Math, definitely math." Kagome murmured, sitting down reluctantly and shuddering at the feel of the familiar youki emanated off of him.

But she noticed it was off somehow.

_'It's like he's human at the same time,' _Her hands clenched, _'But I can tell he's not a hanyou. How is that possible?' _

"Any type of math?" Shuuichi prodded, giving a kind smile to her mother when she put a plate of onigiri and some tea in front of them and quickly left them alone, much to her despair.

"All of it," She smiled tightly, "The way the teachers explain doesn't make much sense to me." She sighed, not wanting to even think about math.

Why did everything always happen to her!?

"You said the name Shippou earlier," Shuuichi said and it caused her to tense visibly, "Do you know somebody named Shippou?"

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, "So what if I do?" She couldn't help but to be defensive for reasons unknown to her, "Why do you ask?"

"I happen to know a Shippou as well," He shrugged, "I'm just wondering if it's the same one." He smiled charmingly, but it did nothing to affect her and she was left wondering if this Shuuichi was one of Shippou's friends?

She would find out soon enough.


End file.
